


światło

by gaybyprinciple



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybyprinciple/pseuds/gaybyprinciple





	światło

Delikatne światło świeczki

Migoczący uroczo płomyk

Unikający dotyku ręki

Pachnący jak odległy dobrobyt

Na ścianach cienie rzucane przez świecę

Kryją rzeczy, których nigdy nie było,

Bo przecież w głowie nie znaczy naprawdę.

Wśród mroku plamy, wgniecenia w farbie,

Na podłodze odbiją się sen niezużyty

Na suficie sylwetka zniekształcona się schyla

Jakby chciała coś szepnąć, zawołać, poradzić,

Ale odchyla się mierna, zgarbiona

I tylko przerażona włosy gładzi rękami 

Płomyczek delikatny, radosny,

Powoli gaśnie, widać sen go zmorzył

Obcy on jest tej sytuacji

Gęstniejący cień jakby wcale go nie obchodził


End file.
